Episode 149
<--- Previous Episode | [[Episode 150|Next Episode --->]] Date: 'April 29, 2011 '''Length: '''02:24:31 '''Hosts: 'Chris, Brett, Mikel ' '''Special Guest(s): 'Scott Butterworth Intro: 'Robocop '''Closing Words: '''Brett: "My math bad" '''Closing Song: NYAN CAT ' ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7...things we hate about modern gaming *Why do gamers hate Activision? *Week of HATE *5 reasons to hate Minecraft, Assassin's Creed, Metal Gear Solid, Mass Effect, Portal Notable Facts: Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **"Make your dick look like a burn victim" (1:45:50) **We're going to get to the bottom of the Butter. (1:49:24) **Are you going to give them any credit for releasing a button that attaches to no store for the 3DS? **Henry bouncing around like a rape victim. **I can't wait for Kevin Butler on Adult Swim to respond. **Sir you took advantage of morons once. It can't happen a lot. You can't sneak in a fat bird and 99 cents everytime. **I will travel with you to the highest floor where we will press our naked buttcheeks and we can moon the whole city of Seattle. **I will sleep with the person of your choice. **Minecraft is like Microsoft Paint labled ArtQuest and its the most creative game ever. **Scott stop looking so sexy. **God I hate vagina jokes. They are so unfunny. **Can I give you $6 not to worship me? **It's like the ramblings of a child. I can't believe Peter Jackson made sense about those books. **Jackie Chan's Art of War. **Unlike you I only have 1 right hand, I can't go scrubbing like you. **I love the fakest amateur porn. **Bang Bus much like our podcast. Very long, but worth the watch. If you do the deals through the whole thing it will turn your dick into a burn victim. **Fuck me harder daddy. **Next week we'll talk about Sugar Ray albums. **Half assed impressions. ***Scott "Is that a new Wii game?" *Brett Elston **What industry does it take 4 years to get copycats? **Man the 3DS will be internet friendly once we update it. **It's like yelling at the McDonalds guy about your taco. ***Chris "You sound like a politician. **Thinking about VHS porn, that must be the oldest I can feel right now. **I jerk off to a 3 minute video where there is no nonsense. **I pick my videos less than 10 minutes. **I will pee on any sidewalk provided Seth Killian is behind me at all times. **I can only take 6 inches of dick jokes. After that I can't feel anything. It's too much. *Mikel Reparaz **It's kid friendly gritty like Bionicle. **I will stare at you in conversation in a neutral way and make you nervous. *Scott Butterworth Question of the Week: What is your most hated video game character? *Scott: Slippy Toad *Chris: Chad Muska once he gained a voice in THUG *Mikel: Jason Mars from Heavy Rain *Brett: Pokemon Center lady Link: TalkRadar 149 <--- Previous Episode | [[Episode 150|Next Episode --->]] Category:Episode Category:2011